Inuyasha Oneshots
by Nicola19
Summary: This is just a collection of all the Inu oneshots i've written. i will update all future oneshots here by the way. Most of them are SessKags but I've just added an InuKags "The Fool".
1. If You Ask Me To

Here's another KagomexSesshoumaru songfic. If you hadn't noticed I love that pairing. It's my favorite. Anyways it's just a fluffy drabble. The song is 'If you asked me to'. Now i don't like Celine Dion but when i heard this song the other day the idea for this fic came into my head and wouldn't go away so here it is. If you don't like Celine either that's ok. She's not singing. just words on the computer so you don't have to listen to her.

_lyrics_

"talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but i certainly wouldn't object to owning it.

* * *

**If You Ask Me To**

* * *

Kagome looked at the demon sitting on the other side of the fire from her. He hand long silver hair that looked like silk. His amber eyes seemed to see right through everyone. He leaning against a tree with one knee bent and an arm resting on it. The other arm was lying across his stomach.

When she noticed that she was staring she looked away blushing. Sesshoumaru had been traveling with them for about a month now. When she first brought up the idea to Inuyasha he hadn't wanted to agree but Kikyo had talked him into it.

Yes, Kikyo was traveling with them too. Kagome had given up on Inuyasha ever returning her feelings several months ago. Since then she had gotten along with Kikyo without any problems. So Kikyo started travelling with them and admitted to loving Inuyasha. The two were now a happy couple.

Back to how Sesshoumaru started traveling with them. After Inuyasha had agreed, the next time they saw Sesshoumaru, Kagome had made a deal with him. If he traveled with him she would give him back his left arm. He had agreed after a moment of thought. She used her miko powers to give him back his arm and he started to travel with them.

_Used to be that I believed in something_

_Use to be that I believed in love_

_It's been a long time since I've had that feeling_

_I could love someone_

_I could trust someone_

_I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin_

_I said I'd never let nobody in_

Since Sesshoumaru had joined them Kagome began to notice that he wasn't all that bad. He was honorable at all times and loyal to those that he considered his allies. He was ferociously protective of those that wriggled their way into his heart like the little girl named Rin. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous.

Kagome knew that she was in danger of falling in love again. She just didn't know how to stop it. Since she had given up on Inuyasha she had given up on love all together. She watched as Sango and Miroku finally confessed their feelings for each other. Then she watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo finally let go of the past and got back together again. She didn't expect there to be anyone else for her. She had Shippo, who had started to call her momma, to keep her company. She was happy for her friends and always supported them. At the time that was fine with her.

_But if you asked me to_

_I just might change my mind_

_And let you in my life forever_

_If you asked me to_

_I just might give my heart_

_And stay here in your arms forever_

_If you asked me to_

_If you asked me to_

Then she got to know Sesshoumaru. Now she was falling for him hard and fast. She didn't know what to do. Part of her was afraid to fall in love again but the other part wanted to take the risk again. She also knew that all he had to do was ask her for something and she would do everything in her power to give it to him. She felt pathetic.

He was the only one that didn't know how she felt. The others had noticed her watching him. They saw that she preferred his company. They wondered how long he could possibly stay oblivious. She wasn't very good at hiding it.

_Somehow ever since I've been around you_

_Can't go back to being on my own_

_Can't help feeling darling since I've found you_

_That I've found my home_

_That I'm finally home_

_I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling_

_I said I needed, needed to be free_

"Is something wrong?" his smooth voice asked her.

She jumped in surprise, "What?"

"You're staring," he said.

She blushed and looked away quickly, "Oh...well...I...was..."

He watched her for a moment then he stood up and walked over to stand beside her. She gulped She knew that she couldn't fight her feelings. She was in love with him now. She liked to think that she was at least his friend. She wouldn't fight him. She couldn't fight him.

_(But if You_ _asked me to...)_

"Come with me," he ordered. She got up immediately and began to follow him into the woods without question or comment.

No one else worried. They had also noticed that Sesshoumaru would protect her just as fiercely as he protected Rin. Even if Kagome didn't notice, they had. He just might love her too.

_Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby_

_I need you now_

_Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby_

He stopped in a clearing and turned to face her. He waited until she was only a few feet in front of him before asking her again.

"Why were you staring at me?"

She looked down. She was afraid to tell him. He was known for his hatred of humans after all. Could she stand to have her heart broken again? She wasn't sure. A clawed hand gripped her chin gently and made her sapphire eyes meet amber eyes.

"Answer me," he ordered her gently.

She blushed slightly at how close he was to her. She could feel his breath on her face and the heat coming from his body.

"Kagome," he said with a little impatience.

She couldn't fight him anymore. Whatever he asked for she would try to give it to him and right now what he wanted was an answer. So she took a deep breath and began risk her heart again.

"Because I couldn't look away," she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked.

His amber eyes were searching her eyes for something. She wished she knew what he was looking for. That would make this so much easier. Then she wouldn't be guessing.

"What do you want to hear?" she asked him.

"The truth."

"Because I-I-I l-love y-you," she finally managed to stutter out.

_If you asked me to_

_I'd let you in my life forever_

_If you asked me to..._

He looked at her and seemed to be thinking about something. She wished he would hurry up. The wait was killing her. She wanted to know if she should begin repairing her heart or not.

"Is that why you never tell me no?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"And why you stare and me?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He waited a beat, gave a small smile, and then leaned forward an inch. She gasped when his lips brushed hers. He deepened the kiss immediately taking full advantage of her shock. She started to kiss him back. After a moment she knew she would have to come up for air soon but then she immediately began to wonder how long she could go without air. Air was overrated anyway.

He pulled away when he could tell that she couldn't go another moment without breathing. He smirked at how he could affect her so strongly, though he wasn't unaffected either. Only she could make him act like this and now it didn't annoy him as much as it had yesterday.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"Does this mean that you love me too?" she asked nervously.

He brushed his lips over hers again and then pulled her close to him. He whispered in her ear. Only she could hear him and she knew she would be the only one to ever hear him say it out loud. But that didn't matter. He said it this one time, just for her and that's what mattered.

"Yes. It means that I love you."

She smiled brightly at him. He picked her up to take her somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted for the rest of the night. He wasn't going to wait to make her his and his alone. Now that he knew what he wanted and that she wanted it too, she would be his by morning.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. In Terms of Love

_Me: Just another KagSessh songfic. Bet you can't guess what my favorite inuyasha pairing is..._

someone says: KagSessh

Me: what?! how'd you know

Other person looks at all the other kagsessh fics i wrote: Lucky guess

_Italics is the song lyrics_

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha but i can dream right...right?

* * *

**In Terms Of Love**

Kagome was walking in the park. She was still trying to get over her ex boyfriend, Inuyasha. She had caught him kissing her cousin, Kikyo. The girl got the sinking suspicion that if she hadn't walking in when she did they would have been doing a lot more than kissing. It had hurt. She had been betrayed by both her boyfriend and cousin.

Her friends had been very supportive. Sango had threatened to go and kick Inuyasha's ass for hurting Kagome and Miroku had volunteered to help her. Kagome had appreciated their support and she didn't want them to worry so she plastered on a fake smile. She'd been doing that a lot recently.

She sat down on a bench. Kagome was trying not to cry again. She had been trying so hard to let it go and to stop feeing for him. How could he do that to her? He told her he loved her and then he turned around and hurt her like that.

_Now and then I confess you cross my mind_

_Now and then I guess I have a little too much time_

_I've changed my way of thinking_

_I've tried to separate_

_What came too soon_

_From what came too late_

She had avoided him ever since and anything that reminded her of him. But every now and then she would see or hear something that would remind her of him. Then she would end up fighting tears again, like right now. She had seen him with Kikyo. They hadn't even looked ashamed of what they'd done to her when they saw her. Kagome had wanted to hit them both so much she could barely stand it so she had run.

She had been trying so hard to let it go. But letting go of the past without something new in the future wasn't easy. She used school and her friends to occupy her mind but that wouldn't work all the time.

_I don't think about me in terms of you_

_I don't think about you in terms of us_

_I don't think about us in terms of love_

_I don't think about then in terms of now_

_I found a way to start again somehow_

_I don't think about what we thought it was_

_Oh, in terms of love_

"Kagome?" came a cool emotionless voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her with eyes to match his voice, cool and unemotional. She briefly wondered what it would take to make him show his feelings if only in his eyes.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He didn't answer. She wasn't surprised. He didn't explain himself to anyone, not even his father.

He studied her for a moment then said, "Why are you here?"

She looked away from him and lied, "I was just taking a walk."

He knew she lied, "You saw them didn't you."

She still didn't look at him but she nodded, "They had the nerve to talk to me like nothing had happened."

_Oh, in terms of love_

He could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. He cursed his stupid brother for being that…and idiot. The foolish hanyou had hurt one of the few people who accepted him as he was. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand his own feelings for this girl. When he had seen her crying he felt a strong urge to hold her close until all her pain went away and then kick the sorry ass of whoever had made her cry.

"Come," he ordered.

Kagome stood up to automatically obey. She rarely disobeyed Sesshoumaru. For some reason the girl had always had a strong urge to do whatever would make him happy.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as she followed him to his car.

"To eat," the demon responded.

She nodded. Kagome had just realized that she hadn't eaten yet and she was starving.

_I'm counting on heaven to understand_

_I didn't mean to go and mess up all the plans_

_Sometimes you know where you should go_

_Before you know the way_

_I'll bother with tomorrow_

_Once I've made it through today_

After that day Kagome would go looking for Sesshoumaru in school just to talk to him. She liked to talk to him about everything. He could be counted on for an intelligent conversation. It was a refreshing change for her. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to talk about anything important.

Everyone began to wonder if she was falling in love with the demon. What surprised them the most was that he didn't object to her company. The two could be found together talking, well Kagome would be talking and Sesshoumaru would be listening, during all the free time at school. Sesshoumaru even started taking her home from school.

Kagome was also beginning to wonder about her feelings for him. She had been thinking of Inuyasha less and less and Sesshoumaru occupied her thoughts more and more. She didn't know what this could mean but she was starting to get the feeling that she did.

"I can't be in love with him…can I?" she asked herself.

_I don't think about me in terms of you_

_I don't think about you in terms of us_

_I don't think about us in terms of love_

_I don't think about then in terms of now_

_I found a way to start again somehow_

_I don't think about what we thought it was_

_Oh, in terms of love_

He smiled mentally when he saw her coming. After he had bought her dinner she had sought his company often. At first it was to thank him for taking her to eat that night and then she just seemed to like to talk to him. What surprised him was that he didn't mind.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," she said cheerfully.

He nodded to her. It was his way of acknowledging her presence. She smiled at him because she understood this.

"Miroku and Sango want to go out to eat and we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" she asked him.

He thought about it for a moment then decided why not. He had nothing better to do and maybe he could find out what these strange feelings were. So he nodded at her again. She smiled and said she would meet him after school then.

_I don't think about black in terms of gray_

_Or revelations in the light of day_

_I don't think about cold in terms of ice_

_Or second chances happenin' twice_

They arrived at the restaurant and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting in there. Miroku and Sango immediately glared at him then looked worriedly at Kagome.

"We can go somewhere else if you want to Kagome," Miroku told her.

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "No. I want to eat here and I see no reason not to."

Her friends smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. The anger was still there but the pain was not. Maybe she was really over the hanyou after all. Now he had to wonder how come that made him feel happy.

They were shown to a table and sat down. Kagome was completely ignoring Inuyasha. She didn't see a point in giving him any of her attention. She wondered when she had stopped loving him. When had the pain gone away? She glanced at Sesshoumaru through the corner of her eye. 'It was when I began to fall in love with him,' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha caught up with them when they were about to get into the car.

"Wait Kagome. I want to talk to you."

"And why should I talk to you Inuyasha?" she asked in a angry tone.

He winced and his dog ears flattened against his head, "I deserved that."

"Yes you did."

"I want to apologize for that. What I did was wrong and I was hoping you would forgive me."

"And what? We get back together and pretend like nothing went wrong," she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well…yeah. I hoped," he said.

She gave him a scathing look, "No."

"No?!"

"That's exactly what I said."

He glanced at his brother, "Are you dating him now or something."

"Why does that matter? If I am dating someone or not wouldn't change my answer. No."

"You are. You've become this bastard's little who…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence.

Sesshoumaru had been getting angrier by the second. Ever since Inuyasha had walked over there and began speaking the rage had been building. He didn't like Inuyasha to begin with and now the fool was hurting his Kagome. Wait where had that come from? His Kagome? Since when had he thought of her as his? He didn't get a chance to find the answer because he heard what Inuyasha was about to call Kagome and suddenly he couldn't control his anger anymore. He punched the hanyou has hard as he could.

Kagome gasped. She had never seen Sesshoumaru loose control. She hadn't even though it was possible, yet there he was. His eyes had turned red with anger and his fangs were bared.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said cautiously.

He turned and looked at her. She gasped again. The look in his eyes was completely new. She wasn't sure that she believed that it was there. When he turned and looked at her she could have sworn that there had been hunger in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

He slammed the door shut and picked her up. He turned and began to run using his demon speed and strength to get to where he was going. At first she hadn't know where he was taking her but then she saw his house. She didn't know what to expect from him.

He carried her inside then set her down. She looked at him with wariness. He smirked. When his demon had taken over he had realized something. This girl had done what no one else had or could. She had made him feel for someone. Without realizing it he had fallen for her.

His eyes were gold again. Surely that meant he was in control again. So Kagome risked talking.

"Why are we here?"

He regarded her for a moment before asking his own question, "Do you still love him?"

"No," she said simply. She decided that he would get around to telling her why they were there eventually.

He continued to regard her. She began to wonder what was going through his head. She opened her mouth to ask him when suddenly his eyes turned red again. Her eyes widened then he pushed her up against the wall behind her and kissed her.

Sesshoumaru decided to just let his demon side take over. If she fought him he could take control again and let her go. It just wasn't in his nature to randomly let people know what he thought or felt so he improvised.

She was too shocked to respond at first but it didn't take her long to get over it. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She could feel her muscles begin to turn to jello. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been holding her up she would have fallen down by now. He pulled away and looked at her with golden eyes.

She decided to tell him how she felt. Since he kissed she knew he had to feel something for her right. So might as well risk it.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to tell you something."

He nodded then waited for her to continue.

"I…I love you,"

She closed her eyes when she said it. She was afraid to look at him after she admitted it. What if she was wrong? What if he didn't feel anything for her?

"Look at me Kagome."

She immediately obeyed. He was smirking at her. He reached into his pocked and pulled a necklace out. The pendant looked just like the mark on his forehead. He placed it around her neck.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"It means you're mine."

She smiled. That was the closest thing to a declaration of love she would ever get from him and she didn't mind. It was perfect. Inuyasha told her he loved her all the time and hadn't meant it. She'd give the hanyou one thing. He taught her that the words alone didn't necessarily matter. It was the actions that went with the words.

_In terms of love_

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

That's the end. Now all you have to do is review. 


	3. They Say

I'm having monetary writers block with my other stories so I wrote this oneshot with Kagome and Sesshoumaru hoping that it would cure it. I don't know if it worked or not. Hope you like this story anyways though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...but i can sure as hell dream about it...right?

* * *

**They Say**

They say it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. A young woman disagreed with this statement with all her heart. She had loved and lost and she wanted nothing more than to forget that he had ever existed.

"Better my ass. I bet whoever said that had never been in love before. It was just something to try and make those of us that had loved and lost feel better. Like philosophy will actually help," the young miko ranted.

She had loved Inuyasha. She really had. But he wanted the dead priestess that wanted to take him to hell with her. He gets upset every time some guy flirts with her then turns around and runs to Kikyo to promise her his undying love. It was ridiculous. Sometimes Kagome just wished he would make up his mind and move on with it.

She continued stomping back to the well. Did she mention that he had done that 'run to Kikyo and declared his undying love for her' thing? Well, he had. He was still with the clay pot right now telling her how much he loved her. Yeah right, he wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass. Kikyo didn't love him and couldn't even if she wanted to.

"That jerk. Does he think I'll wait for him to make up his mind forever? If he does he had another thing coming," Kagome complained.

"Do you always talk to yourself, miko?" a cool voice asked.

Kagome spun around and her blue eyes met cold amber. It took all her will power not to turn back around and run for it. He was one of the scariest people she had ever met. He was also the most intriguing though she would never say that out loud. No one needed to know that especially since he was technically the enemy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He just looked at her. She began to fidget then said, "I only talk to myself when I'm angry. I don't even notice I'm doing it then though."

He looked at her for a moment the said, "I am looking for Rin."

Kagome blinked. He had actually answered her question and that had surprised her. He normally didn't even talk to humans let alone answer their questions. She tilted her head slightly when what he said registered.

"The little girl that travels with you?"

He nodded.

"Is she missing?"

Again he only nodded.

"Can't you smell her?" she asked in confusion. Sesshoumaru's sense of smell was far better that Inuyasha's so he should be able to find the girl with ease.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The rain."

Kagome blinked for a moment then said, "Oh, it rained last night. You mean she's been missing since then?"

"Yes."

"Ah...Lord Sesshoumaru...not to complain or anything but...I could be more helpful if you gave me some details..." she said hesitantly. She didn't want to make him mad.

He looked at her for a moment then said, "Jaken was suppose to be watching her last night but he fell asleep. When I arrived at camp this morning she was gone."

She frowned slightly, "That means she got caught out in the rain. Let's see...where would a lost little girl in the rain go? Probably the closest shelter. I'll go check the village and see if she wondered over there. I'll be right back."

Kagome dropped her back right there by the well and ran towards the village. She didn't know if he would actually wait there but it was worth a shot. She certainly didn't want him to go to the village in search of the girl. He would scare the villagers. That wouldn't be good. She made it to the village and went straight to Kaede's.

The old miko looked at Kagome with a smile, "Kagome, what are you doing here without Inuyasha?"

"Long story, Kaede, but I don't have time right now. Did a little girl named Rin wonder into the village last night?" Kagome panted.

"Aye child. Why you ask?"

"Her friends are looking for her and I told them I would check here for her," Kagome said. It wasn't a lie exactly.

"I'll go get her then," Kaede said while standing.

The old miko left the hut in search of the little girl. She returned a few moments later with a little girl following her. She didn't look much different from the last time Kagome had seen her. Half of her coal black hair was still in a lopsided pony tail. The brown eyes that looked at Kagome were still filled with innocence and she still had a big gap toothed grin that made Kagome smile back.

"Kagome," the little girl cried. She ran towards Kagome and hugged the young miko.

"Hello, Rin. How are you?"

"Rin is fine. Rin got lost last night in the rain while looking for food. Does Kagome know where Rin's camp is?"

"Yes. Come on Rin and I'll take you," Kagome said as she took Rin's hand in hers.

"Ok."

---------------------------------------------------

They say to expect the unexpected. Well who ever said that hadn't ever met the Lord of the West. With Sesshoumaru you could always count on him to be predictable, couldn't you? Kagome wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Sesshoumaru was still by the well when the girls reached the clearing. Rin ran to him immediately and hugged one of his legs. The demon lord placed a clawed hand on top of Rin's head.

"Rin got lost but Kagome found Rin," the little girl informed him.

Kagome watched in amazement. Those same amber eyes that had held death for so many humans were looking at this little girl with something like caring and relief. If someone had told her yesterday that Sesshoumaru cared for someone she would have laughed then had them committed into the closest loony bin. Yet here she was seeing it with her own eyes. 'Yup, he's definitely an intriguing person...err...demon,' she thought to herself. Suddenly he looked at her. She almost yelped in surprise.

Rin broke the silence that had descended upon the clearing by asking, "Do you have to leave, Kagome? Why don't you travel with Rin?"

Kagome blinked at the girl. She wasn't sure what to say to that. Surely Sesshoumaru didn't want her to travel with them and the miko didn't want to make him unhappy. 'Wait a minute. Since when do I care if he's happy or not?' she asked herself. The dark haired girl looked at the demon lord to see what he wanted. He just looked at her with unreadable eyes and a blank face. 'He would win million on a poker game,' she thought to herself.

"Well...Rin, I was...going to go home for a while," Kagome finally answered the girl in the best way she could.

"Why?" the girl asked innocently.

"I had a fight with a friend of mine so I was going to leave for a while." Now that she was reminded that she had been angry that anger came back and she grumbled, "Not that it will do any good. He will still be the same idiot he was when I left when I get back."

She could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru's mouth twitch but Rin said something before she had time to think about it for too long.

"Why don't you just come with us?"

Kagome began trying to think of something to say and then she had an idea. She told the girl, "Alright but only if Lord Sesshoumaru says it's ok."

Rin immediately turned to Sesshoumaru and begged, "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, can Kagome come with us? Pretty please."

Kagome didn't expect him to say yes. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It would give her a chance to solve the puzzle that was Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands. But he didn't like humans so he would probably say no. So she was surprised when he nodded and then began to walk away. Rin cheered and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome allowed the girl to drag her after the demon lord. The miko now had a small smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------

They say love is blind. Kagome decided that maybe they could possibly be right this time. After all Inuyasha had never noticed how she felt about him even before Kikyo came into the picture. He definitely didn't notice after the dead miko showed up on a permanent bases.

Even she wasn't completely guiltless when it came to being blind. She hadn't paid any attention to all the signs that were staring her in the face. She had fallen in love with Inuyasha even though she knew better. Pretending instead to be blind to the knowledge.

Now she was realizing just how much she hadn't known about Sesshoumaru that made him seem less evil that he had before. Like he was actually a very loyal person...demon. Once he considered someone his ally they were guaranteed his protection and honesty. He was very complicated so the obvious reason isn't necessarily the real reason. He was also very honorable. Heaven forbid he do anything to put a smudge on his honor. His honor even came before his pride which was a miracle in and of its self. She didn't think anything would ever beat his pride.

How could she not have noticed all this before? Now that she had it was so obvious a blind man could have seen it and yet she had missed it until now. Now she was starting to notice things other than his loyalty and honor. He was also honest even when it hurt and he had a kind streak in him that he tried very hard to hide. Kagome was also willing to admit to herself, not out loud, that he was cute. Ok…ok…so he wasn't just cute he was drop dead gorgeous but she didn't say that or think it for that matter.

The young miko sighed and continued looking at the stars. She had been traveling with Sesshoumaru's group for about a week now and she was surprised to find that she didn't miss Inuyasha at all. Nope, not one little bit. Kikyo could have him because Kagome didn't want him anymore. There were plenty of other guys out there…like Sesshoumaru…

Kagome suddenly sat up and shouted, "Wait a minute, did I just think that?!"

The raven haired girl realized that she was speaking out loud and quickly looked around. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Sesshoumaru still wasn't back from where ever it was he went. After laying down she wondered about her thoughts of the demon lord until she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

They say that there are plenty of other fish in the ocean. Kagome was willing to believe this one a little. She did, after all, find Sesshoumaru. No he wasn't her boyfriend or anything like that but still. She was willing to admit that she was starting to have feelings for him. She hadn't told him yet and she didn't think she was going to. He would just reject her feelings. The demon lord hated humans and would never lower himself to loving one, especially her. She had nothing to offer him. The raven haired girl looked down at the ground she was walking on. Her sapphire eyes were filled with sadness. What would he want with a girl like her? There were probably tons of powerful demonesses that were more that willing to be his. She didn't have a chance.

"Why so sad," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome looked up and met amber eyes. She blinked a few times as what he said made it into her brain. Then she smiled.

"There's nothing wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru."

His eyes narrowed slightly. He knew she was lying and she wasn't good at it. The demon lord wished he knew what was bothering her. Over the last week he had come to respect the miko and considered her his ally. He couldn't make her tell him though so he merely nodded and continued walking.

Things went on as normal. Kagome took care of Rin. Jaken would get hit for some insult he through at one of the two girls. Sesshoumaru would protect them if they were in trouble and just watch over them when they weren't. Of course it couldn't last.

------------------------------------------------------

They say that jealousy turns people into monsters. After today, Kagome had to admit that the statement had some truth to it.

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru," said a smooth sexy voice came from behind them.

They all glanced back. Kagome's eyes widened. There was a demoness standing in front of them. She was beautiful. Her long hair was the color of fire and she looked at them all with emerald green cat's eyes. She was wearing a crimson kimono that showed of her wonderful curves. Her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru and stayed there.

She smiled at him seductively, "How have you been, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru, didn't respond. He just looked at her with emotionless eyes. Kagome blinked. She hadn't seen that in a while. The miko hadn't noticed that Sesshoumaru let his guard down around her now. Most of the time, she could tell what he was feeling. At least she could until just now.

"What? Not even a hello? That's rude, Sesshoumaru," she told him.

"What do you want?" he finally spoke.

She smiled coyly at him, "Just to see if you're interested in getting to know one another better. You do realize that you'll need to pick a mate soon, right? I wanted to give you a chance to pick the right one…me."

His eyes narrowed for an instant then he turned and began to walk away again. Kagome and the others followed him. Kagome glanced at the girl on her way by and felt kind of sorry for her. The miko knew what it felt like to be rejected by someone she cared about. 'She probably doesn't want my opinion though so I'll just keep my big mouth shut,' she thought to herself. So she kept walking. She yelped in pain when a clawed hand suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What are you looking at you pathetic human? Do you find this amusing?" she growled at the miko.

Kagome was trying to break free but every time she moved the demoness's claws dug deeper into her arm. The woman continued to growl at her.

"No I don't think it's funny," Kagome managed to gasp out through the pain.

The demoness was about to say something when a cold voice interrupted them, "Let her go."

The red haired woman looked at Sesshoumaru in shock, "What is she to you, Lord Sesshoumaru? Don't tell me you've inherited your father's weakness and bedded a human."

His eyes chilled several degrees and his voice was like ice, "Since you seem to be deaf I'll say it one more time. Let her go now."

The girl immediately let go of Kagome. She didn't have a choice. If she knew that Sesshoumaru would make her suffer if she didn't do what he told her to.

"So I guess you are with her. How pathetic," she said.

A low growl escaped Sesshoumaru's throat and his eyes turned red. The demoness backed away in fear. He was now beyond angry and if she didn't leave he would kill her without hesitation. She glared at the miko one last time then ran for it.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru with a worried expression. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru, are you ok?"

"You're the one with burses on your arm and you're worried about me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Now, are you ok?"

He looked at her for a moment. She really was a strange girl. He nodded to answer her question then turned and began to walk away.

"Umm, Lord Sesshoumaru, thank you for saving me," the miko's quiet voice reached him.

She followed him quietly with her mind racing. If Sesshoumaru didn't want a beautiful and powerful demoness like that then what would he want with a weak, pathetic human like her. She let out a sigh. He wouldn't.

---------------------------------------------------------

They say that letting go of someone you love is one of the hardest things to do. Kagome was willing to admit that they could have a point. Over the time she had known Sesshoumaru the feelings she had for him grew stronger and stronger. Before she knew it they were stronger than anything she had ever felt for Inuyasha. The problem was she was human. Sesshoumaru wouldn't want her. He hated her.

She would catch herself staring at him then look away blushing. The miko could tell that he noticed her staring and blushing but he never said anything. Kagome wondered if he even cared. She also began to dream of him. The kind of dreams someone did not talk about. Just thinking about them made her blush. She never knew she had such a vivid imagination.

She knew she was falling in love with him. The dark haired girl didn't know if this was good or bad. She just knew that it was happening and if she didn't do something soon it would be too late.

One day they were a few hours from Kaede's village. Sesshoumaru told them to set camp up there for the night. A few hours later he turned to Kagome.

"Do you wish to return to Inuyasha?"

She didn't know. Kagome sat there and thought and thought but an answer didn't come to her. She sighed and then nodded. She missed Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. And even though she had given up on Inuyasha, he was still her friend. Besides, Sesshoumaru would be happier if she left. Sesshoumaru nodded then stood up and began to walk in a direction. Kagome stood and followed.

"Jaken, watch Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered before they vanished into the forest.

When they reached Inuyasha and the others Kagome smiled at them. Shippo ran up to his adoptive mother and hugged her. Miroku and Sango weren't far behind. After greeting them Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha. He was standing on the other side of the fire glaring at Sesshoumaru. Kagome heaved a sigh and then turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you for a while, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded. The demon lord's eyes were closed to her. She couldn't see what he was feeling or thinking at the moment and she wished more than anything that she could. He turned and left without a word to her and for some reason that hurt her. She turned to her friends and braced herself for the questions that would follow. She answered them all while fighting the urge to run after Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------------

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Now Kagome understood what they meant. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru in over two weeks and she felt like it had been forever. She couldn't get him out of her mind and sometimes she didn't want to.

The miko had only told Sango of her feelings for the demon lord. Her friend promised not to tell anyone. Personally the demon slayer was happy with the news. She had wondered how long until Kagome gave up on Inuyasha and found someone new. Sango just hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt Kagome like a certain hanyou who shall remain nameless but his initials are Inuyasha.

The more time that past the more Kagome was found staring into space or looking to the west with longing. Everyone thought that she was just thinking about her test or missing her family until one night. Inuyasha had seen the soul seekers that belonged to Kikyo and waited until the others were asleep as usual then went to see her. And as usual Kagome woke up and found him with the dead priestess. The next day Inuyasha was expecting Kagome to be upset but she smiled at him without a trace of the pain that usually came after he had gone to see Kikyo. The others noticed this too but only Sango knew what was going on.

Kagome didn't notice the odd stares she was getting as she finished breakfast. Her mind had once again wondered to a certain guy who shall also remain nameless but his initials are Sesshoumaru not Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked the girl.

She blinked for a moment then looked at him with a smile, "Of course I'm ok, Inuyasha. Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha began to wonder what was going on. He knew he had smelled her scent near him and Kikyo last night but she wasn't acting like she normally did after she had seen him with Kikyo.

A few days later the happiness that Kagome was normally known for began to fade. More and more often she would be caught staring into the west. Inuyasha began to worry about his friend. He could tell that she wasn't sleeping well either and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Then one day it hit him. He couldn't believe that he had missed it. Her weird behavior started after she got back from traveling with Sesshoumaru. She would stare into the west and she no longer cared if he went to see Kikyo anymore. She was in love with Sesshoumaru. Now that he knew the hanyou didn't know what to do with the information. He wanted Kagome to be happy. She was his best friend after all but he hated Sesshoumaru. The hanyou let out a sigh. Kagome deserved to be happy. He thought of Kikyo and how Kagome never once told him that he couldn't see the dead miko even though it hurt her. A look of determination came into Inuyasha's golden eyes. He jumped down from the tree and went in search of his older brother.

He found him a day later. Sesshoumaru was patrolling the borders of his land when Inuyasha stopped a few yards in front of him. The two brothers stared at each other for a while before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I'm no here to fight."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Then what are you here for little brother?"

Now the hanyou looked uncomfortable, "I want to ask you…"

Sesshoumaru continued to look at his brother. Inuyasha knew he wasn't any good at this emotional stuff especially with someone he didn't even like. He would never be able to flat out ask Sesshoumaru how he felt for Kagome. So he tried a different approach.

"It's about Kagome."

This seemed to catch Sesshoumaru's interest. He nodded letting Inuyasha know that he had his attention.

"She's been acting strange. She doesn't smile as often as she use to. I was wondering if something happened while she was with you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his tone became dangerous, "Are you accusing me of something, Inuyasha?"

"No. I'm asking if there was a reason you sent her back to us even though she didn't want to come back."

If this were anyone but Sesshoumaru a look of shock would have shown on their face. But because this is Sesshoumaru there was no outward reaction to this news though Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a flicker of something in his brother's eyes.

"She said she wanted to return to your group," Sesshoumaru answered.

"She lied."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know? I just know that since she came back she hasn't been as happy as she normally is. She keeps staring in the direction of your lands like she would rather be there."

"What are you suggesting Inuyasha?" the demon lord asked. He was starting to get impatient with the hanyou because he wasn't making any sense.

Inuyasha sigh and thought, 'And they say I'm dense.'

What he said out loud was, "I'm suggesting that she wants to either join you or for you to join us. Take your pick."

Sesshoumaru mentally blinked then said, "Why would she want that?"

Inuyasha refrained from rolling his eyes, "Because she misses you…dumbass."

Now Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow again.

Inuyasha turned and began to walk away. He called over his shoulder, "We'll be entering your lands through this spot in about a week. If you decided to join us then meet us here otherwise don't bother showing up."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. He wanted to know why Inuyasha would be willing to offer to let Sesshoumaru travel with them.

Inuyasha paused for a moment then turned and face Sesshoumaru again, "Because Kagome is my best friend. She would and has given up her happiness for me. I…I want her to be happy…even if it's with you."

With that the hanyou turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the village that Kagome stayed in. He had a lot of thinking to do now.

----------------------------------------------------

They say a lot of things and Kagome would agree with most of it. But nothing would make her believe that it was a good thing to love and lost than to have never loved at all. She had loved twice now and lost twice. She would have been happier if she had never loved either of them.

The miko let out a sigh as she walked into a clearing on the border of the Western Lands. For some reason Inuyasha had been leading them to Sesshoumaru's lands. They would reach this clearing tomorrow morning. She glanced up at the moon. It was in the crescent phase tonight. Just like the mark on his forehead. She sighed for the umpteenth time since she rejoined Inuyasha's group.

She spun around when she heard a noise come from behind her. A gasped escaped her when she saw who it was, "Sesshoumaru."

"Miko, what are you doing out by yourself. It's not safe."

She smiled, "I wanted to take a walk."

He stopped in front of her. His head tilted to the side. She fidgeted while the demon lord's eyes seem to peer into her soul. When she looked away a clawed hand gripped her chin gently and made her look back at him.

"Why are you sad?" he sounded more curious than concerned.

Kagome debated for a moment. 'Should I tell him the truth? Worst case scenario is that he doesn't feel the same…might as well risk it,' she thought to herself.

"I missed you," she said simply.

He didn't look surprised. Instead the curious look in his eyes intensified and something else was beginning to appear though Kagome couldn't put a name to the feeling.

"Why?" He asked her.

She braced herself for his rejection then said, "Because I love you."

This time he did look surprised. The demon lord had known that he had an attraction to the miko. She intrigued him and no one had done that for quite some time. He began following her to satisfy his curiosity. It didn't work and that had frustrated him to no end. After she started travelling with him he had begun to get the sinking suspicion that he was falling for this stubborn miko. Then the first time she wasn't within sight he knew that he had fallen for her. He just didn't know what to do about it. When Inuyasha had told him that Kagome missed him, he had begun to hope.

Kagome continued to watch him. She was starting to get nervous because he had been silent for so long. Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her towards its owner. Sesshoumaru lowered his head until his lips crashed into hers. They didn't pull apart until the need for air made them.

"I will be joining your group in the morning."

She blinked at him.

"Inuyasha told me that something was wrong with you and he thought that it was me. So he told me that he would bringing you here today."

Kagome made a mental note to thank Inuyasha tomorrow. Then she asked Sesshoumaru tentatively, "Why do you want to join us?"

He looked at her for a moment then said, "I have to protect what is mine. I certainly won't trust the hanyou to protect you."

Kagome smiled. He may not have said it and he probably never would but she knew that meant that he loved her. He didn't have to say it. They said actions spoke louder than words after all and this time they were definitely right. Though she would never agree that it was better to love and lost that to have never loved at all. That was just a lie they told people to make them feel better about a break up. But that didn't matter anymore. She hadn't lost Sesshoumaru after all. He was still here and he was hers.

* * *

You are NOT finished yet...you have to review first then you're finished 


	4. Picture to Burn

_Here's another songfic. I used Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. I hope you guys like it. I'm not so sure but oh well._

Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with her cousin Kikyo and breaks up with him. Sesshoumaru has taken an intrest in her and starts to show it. She begins to get feelings for him. All the while poor little Inu is trying to win her back.

_Italics are lyrics_

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: (says dutifully) i don't own inuyasha or the song Picture to Burn

* * *

**Picture to Burn**

Kagome was mad. Needless to say if she didn't get away from everyone then she would hurt someone, namely that hanyou that was stuck on his ex. It was infuriating. No matter what happened she was never good enough. Kikyo was always better. Frankly Kagome was getting sick of it. Scratch that, she was already sick of it.

"What is his problem anyway?" she grumbled.

She continued down the hall when she heard something in one of the empty classrooms. She frowned. Everyone should be at lunch right now so who would be in an empty classroom. Her blue eyes narrowed when she recognized one of the voices. Her boyfriend, Inuyasha, was in there talking to someone. She cracked the door open a little. When she saw what was going on in the room a flame seem to burn in her blue eye.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Inuyasha jerked back from Kagome's cousin and his ex, Kikyo, and looked at his girlfriend in shock. When he saw the look in her eyes he knew he was in for it. His ears flattened in guilt.

"K-kagome…" he started.

"Don't even. I don't want to hear a single excuse. Not one. I'm leaving. I don't want you to ever speak to me again. Don't even look at me you jerk. If you wanted to go back to her so bad was it to hard to break up with me first? Then I could have gone on with my life. You were such a waste of time," she turned and stormed out of the room.

_Sate the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More than you could ever love me_

She should have seen it coming. He never loved her and she should have known that. She couldn't believe she was so blind. He was definitely a waste of time.

"So much for the fairy tale ending," she grumbled.

She was so intent on her anger that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she crashed into his back. She closed her eyes in anticipation of hitting the ground but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw deep amber looking back at her. Her first thought was Inuyasha and she shoved the person with all her might then hit the ground anyway.

"What was that for?" he said with slight irritation.

Kagome looked back at the person. She looked right at the most popular man…err demon in the school. She gasped, "Oh my god, Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought you were someone else at first and…"

She trailed off at the look he gave her, "And just who did you think I was?"

"You don't want to know."

"I think I do."

She took a couple of steps back so that she could have a head start when he heard the answer. This was definitely not going to make him happy.

She drew in a deep breath and said, "Inuyasha."

He growled and she took several more steps back. He was definitely not happy with the answer.

"How could you mistaken me for that half breed?"

"It was the eyes. That's all I saw and well I wasn't exactly thinking straight," she explained

He looked at her for a moment, "Well I am not that scum you call a boyfriend."

Kagome's temper came back with a vengeance, "He is not my boyfriend. And you're wrong. He's worse than scum. They hadn't made a word bad enough to describe him yet."

She continued down the hall grumbling about cheating hanyous and treacherous cousins. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow. She was certainly an interesting girl. He would have to keep an eye on her now just to see what she would do now.

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine_

_I'll tell mine_

_You're gay and by the way_

The next day at school Kagome heard the rumors flying around about why Inuyasha and she weren't a couple anymore. She couldn't help it. She was pissed. The most common rumor was that he broke up with her because she had been obsessive, that jerk. She really wanted to kick him right now. She walked up to their group of friends. She glared at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Kagome why did you and Inuyasha break up?" her best friend Sango asked.

Kagome smirked and said, "Because he's gay."

With that she turned and walked off leaving an embarrassed hanyou and and irritated Kikyo behind. She busted out laughing when she turned the corner. That's when she saw him again. She had to admit Sesshoumaru was a very good looking example of a male. His long silver hair looked like spun silk. He had a piercing gaze that seemed to look into someone's soul. Not to mention Inuyasha's golden eyes were dull compared to Sesshoumaru's amber colored ones.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie_

Later she was walking through the parking lot when she saw a familiar red pick up truck. She frowned. The miko had begged a pleaded to drive it just once but Inuyasha had never let her. It was like his child instead of his truck.

She was going to walk right by it but suddenly she grinned. Instead of ignoring it she pulled out a permanent marker and walked to the truck. A few minutes later she was walking away with a smirk on her face. She had never liked that truck anyway.

Sesshoumaru saw her walking. He was currently driving his blue mustang and he grinned when he saw what she did to Inuyasha's truck. The demon made a split second decision. He pulled up beside her.

"Want a ride?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, actually I would."

She got in and looked out the window just in time to see Inuyasha's reaction to his truck. He had just walked to it and the look on his face when he saw the words 'two timing jerk' written in big letters on the side of his truck. She laughed and looked over to see Sesshoumaru holding back a chuckle. The girl couldn't help but smile at him. He really was cute when you got passed his cold attitude.

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

When Kagome cot home she took great delight in getting back home and gathering up all the things that reminded her of Inuyasha. She took them all outside and put them in a pile. When that was done she lit a match and watched it burn. She was oddly surprised that she wasn't as sad as she expected. The miko had thought that she would be depressed but she wasn't. Sure she was sad and hurt. She had thought he was her friend if nothing else but he hadn't even treated her like that. Just someone to substitute for Kikyo when she wasn't there. Well it would happen again. Besides, Kagome was getting the suspicion that she might be developing a crush on someone else.

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be_

Kagome was sitting across from Sesshoumaru during lunch a week later. She discovered that she enjoyed talking to the future demon lord. He actually held an intelligent conversation unlike a certain hanyou she could name. Inuyasha had never liked to talk about serious things. His favorite topics had been his truck and Kikyo. Oh well, Kagome sure as hell wasn't going to cry over him. She didn't have time for that. There were so many other interesting things to do, like watch clouds or read a book a second time.

The dark haired girl was on her way to class when Inuyasha stopped her in the hall. He smiled at her like nothing had happened. He even had the nerve to hug her. She just glared at him and didn't return the hug and honestly she didn't want to.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing Saturday?" he asked her.

She smiled brilliantly at him. Not because of anything he said to did but because he reminded her of something that made her smile.

"Sesshoumaru asked me to go with his sister and him to the carnival this weekend," she said.

He looked at her in shock, "What?! You're going out with him?"

"No, I'm going to help him watch over Rin and her friends at the carnival. You do remember that Rin's birthday is this weekend right? She's your little sister too ya know," Kagome stated.

"You can't go with him," Inuyasha fumed.

She blinked at him, "And why not, Inuyasha?"

"Because I said no."

"And who gave you the right to tell me who I can or can't go out with? We're not even dating anymore and last I remember I told you that I never wanted to speak to you again. There is nothing stopping me from hanging out with anyone I want to."

"He's my brother."

"And Kikyo was my cousin but that didn't stop you from cheating on me with her did it? At least I waited to show interest in someone else until after we broke up."

His ears flattened, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I really am."

"You should be and I'll forgive you."

His ears perked up. He smiled thinking that she was going to agree to go out with him. The poor hanyou was mistaken though.

Kagome continued, "But I won't take you back. Kikyo can have you."

He looked at her in shock. She just walked passed him and headed on to class.

'_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie, yeah_

She smiled at Sesshoumaru when he came to pick her up that weekend. His little sister Rin and some of her friends were sitting in the back. Kagome climbed into the front passenger seat and then he drove off.

The miko still couldn't believe that he had asked her to help him babysit. What surprised her even more was that he had volunteered to babysit himself. He had asked her the same day Inuyasha had tried to get her to take him back. She wondered if she would have said no had she not had agreed to help Sesshoumaru this weekend.

She looked over at the demon. His normally cold amber eyes were noticeably warmer than usual and they kept glancing to the back where the 8 yr old girls were laughing. 'So he has a soft spot for children. Who would have thought it?' Kagome mentally noted. She smiled at him when he glanced at her.

"I still can't believe you admitted that you needed help," she commented.

He smirked, "Have you ever tried to watch three 8 year olds at a carnival. I have and it isn't easy. Besides Rin wanted you to come."

He wasn't going to tell her that he had planted the idea in his sister's mind so that no one would know it was his idea. The demon wanted to get to know the girl better. She wasn't like the other girls at their school. She never tried to impress him with her body or threw herself at his feet. Instead she actually talked to him as in had an intelligent conversation. She would smile at him without the hint of seduction to it. This blue eyed girl intrigued him and he would admit that he found her attractive.

They arrived at the carnival and all of them had a blast though Sesshoumaru hid it behind his mask. Kagome knew she saw him smile a real smile several times during the day though. She wished he would do it more often. He was drop dead gorgeous when he smiled. 'Careful girl, you might be falling again and he wouldn't like you,' she warned herself as she watched him.

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As fare as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn_

Sesshoumaru dropped her off after Rin's two friends. He even walked her to the door. She smiled at that. He was definitely a gentleman even if he did seem emotionless. He had an honor streak in him a mile wide and she knew he would have never cheated on a girl. Now how come Inuyasha didn't inherit those genes was beyond her.

"I had a great time, Sesshoumaru."

"I'm glad. What are you going to do with all those pictures?"

She grinned, "I'm going to hang them where Inuyasha's pictures use to be."

He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't his pictures in the way?"

She chuckled a little now, "Nope. I burned them a week ago."

He smirked, "So the two of you really are over for good."

Even though he made it a statement instead of a question she answered anyways, "Yup."

"His loss is another man's gain."

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

He just continued to smirk. Suddenly he took her chin gently in his hand and brushed her lips with his before he started walking back to his car.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome," he said over his shoulder.

She stood there in shock for a moment with her fingers of one hand pressed against her mouth. Then a wide smile spread across her face. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She wondered if this meant that he liked her. She hoped so.

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

'_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

He was talking to her again. Couldn't he take a hint? Of course not, Inuyasha was as dense as a rock. It would never occur to him that she wanted him to go away even if she spelled it out for him. She tuned him out. Now Kagome was a forgiving and kindhearted girl. She would have normally accepted friendship from Inuyasha without a second's hesitation but that wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't her to be his girlfriend again but she didn't want that. He just wouldn't take the hint.

He eventually left when they got to the cafeteria to go get his food. She hoped he would stay gone. Her sapphire eyes searched the room for a silver haired demon. When she spotted him the miko headed right for him. She plopped down in the seat next to him and smiled. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I see you weren't scared off."

"Should I have been?" she asked with her head tilted to the side again.

He shook his head. He would never admit it out loud but he had been afraid she would avoid him today. Sesshoumaru was very pleased that she wasn't. Once again he took her chin in his hand and leaned in but a voice interrupted. He growled and turned to see his half brother standing there glaring at him.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Can't you see I'm busy?" Sesshoumaru said in irritation.

"Get your hands off of Kagome," Inuyasha ordered.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because she's mine."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome for her response to that. She didn't notice because she was too busy glaring at Inuyasha. He really couldn't take a hint. She stood up and faced him.

"Let's get something straight her, Inuyasha. I'm not yours anymore. I haven't been for a week now and I won't ever be again. Go back to Kikyo."

He glared, "I don't want Kikyo."

"You must because you were willing to risk our relationship on her."

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he sounded desperate now.

"That's not going to work Inuyasha. I won't come back. I'll be your friend. That won't ever change but I can't be anymore than that to you anymore. I don't love you anymore."

He grabbed her arm, "I won't take no for an answer."

"You don't have a choice," she responded calmly.

He started to pull her away from Sesshoumaru but she pulled back, "Let go, Inuyasha."

He didn't. Instead the hanyou growled at her in warning and that was his mistake. The minute Sesshoumaru smelt her fear his instincts took over. The next thing Inuyasha knew he was flying across the room.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she held her arm. There were scratches on it now from where Inuyasha's claws had dug into the skin. Sesshoumaru took her in his arms and walked out of the room with her. When they reached his car he sat her in the passenger seat and then got into the driver seat.

They reached his home and he took her inside and led her up to his room. She sat down on the bed and he sat beside her.

"I had hoped we could be friends," she whispered.

"I know."

"I don't know. Was I wrong, Sesshoumaru?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No."

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. She let her tears fall. She cried for wasted time. She cried for the lost friendship. Then she just cried because Inuyasha hadn't cared enough to be honest with her. When she finished she felt better and smiled at the demon that had been so patient with her.

"Thank you. I don't know if I would have been able to tell him no if it wasn't for you," she said.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She responded to the unasked question, "You helped me fall out of love with him."

"How did I do that?"

"Whether you did it intentionally or not you made me fall in love with someone else."

"And who would that be?" he asked curiously. He mentally began cursing the lucky fool that she had given her heart to this time. Well, he did until he heard her start to describe who it was.

"Well, he has long silver hair and deep amber eyes," she replied with a smile.

He smirked and leaned closer to her, "He wouldn't happen to be a demon would he?"

"Oh, yes he is. A very powerful demon."

"He must be a great guy," he whispered as he continued to lean closer

She continued to smile, "Arrogant too."

"He probably has reason to be," he said. Just a little farther.

"He thinks he does and most of the time I agree with him."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yes. It's Sesshoumaru."

"I think I'm going to have to meet this Sesshoumaru soon," he said with a smirk. Almost close enough.

"Why?"

"So I can punch him for taking my girl."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Perhaps not," he whispered.

His lips captured hers. He pulled her into his lap and threaded his fingers through her hair and wrapped the other arm around her waist. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. When he ran his tongue along her lip begging for entrance she granted it instantly. They pulled apart only when the need for oxygen demanded it.

"See. Told you that you didn't have to worry," she panted.

He just smirked again.

'_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

The next day Inuyasha saw Kagome come to school with Sesshoumaru and the bastard let her drive his precious mustang. He couldn't believe that she was dating his brother. How could she. She knew that he hated him and yet she was dating him and wasn't sorry for it. In fact she looked…happy. The hanyou gave a bittersweet smile. Kagome was happy. He looked over at the girl beside him, Kikyo. She was his now. It was time to just let the past go. He wrapped an arm around Kikyo and they headed to class.

_In case you haven't heard_

Kagome watched them walk by. Inuyasha ignored her and Kikyo smirked at her. The miko shrugged and continued getting her books out of her locker. Nothing would change her decision. She was in love with someone else now and he would cheat on her like Inuyasha had. She looked around and saw that the halls were deserted.

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and someone kissed her temple. She smiled at Sesshoumaru and for the first time was slightly glad that she had caught Inuyasha that day. If she hadn't then she wouldn't be with Sesshoumaru right now. Inuyasha had been wasted time but she was no longer sorry that it had happened because it had led her here.

She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be like Inuyasha. He would treat her right even if he didn't show his emotions in public like the hanyou had. For some reason it didn't matter. Kagome just knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't become just another picture to burn.

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Bun, burn, burn baby burn_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

* * *

Now all you have to do is review and then i can write another story. 


	5. Never Again

I heard this song recently and the idea for it just kinda came to me. It's AU. The gang in is in college. Sesshy is still a demon and Inu is still a hanyou...they are just college students too. Oh, and the song is called Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. There is slight Kikyo and Inu bashing but it couldn't be helped. Don't worry it doesn't get too bad...I don't think. Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story...not the song or the characters

* * *

**Never Again**

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

Her sapphire eyes were burning with rage as she watched her boyfriend put a ring on another girl's hand. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. What did he want from her? Did she not give him enough? She wasn't going to go through this again. This was the second time she had caught him cheating and it wouldn't happen again. She turned and walked off without a backward glance. Maybe the world believed in justice and the ring would turn her finger green.

Kagome had actually suspected this for a while now. At first it had just been little things. Inuyasha would give excuses about why he couldn't go out one night or why she couldn't come see him. Then his phone would be busy. He claimed that his brother was always on the phone like Sesshoumaru would possible talk that much to anyone. Then people would ask her how she liked the present he had gotten her but he had never given her one. When she asked him about it he would tell her that he hadn't bought any of those thing at all. Miroku had eventually told her that he believed Inuyasha was cheating. Kagome believed him. If anyone knew Inuyasha it was Miroku.

She had seen him talking to Kikyo a few days later and saw it. He had been sleeping with Kikyo. She knew it. Kagome could tell by the way he acted around her. He tried to tell her it was her imagination and that they were just working on a project together. Kagome bet she knew what that project was and it didn't have anything to do with school. She hoped he drowned in guilt when he was with her. It would serve him right.

Now Kagome wasn't normally a mean hearted girl. Under normal circumstances she was very forgiving and loving especially in Inuyasha's case. However this was different. He had done this before and with the same girl damn it. She may not wish anything terrible on him but she didn't wish him happiness either.

Kagome was too busy to worry about this. She had exams coming up and had to study. Being a freshman in college wasn't easy and Inuyasha was making it even more difficult. She refused to cry though. Not this time. Never again will she shed a tear for him. That didn't mean she wasn't hurt but instead of being sad, this time she got angry.

_I never read your letter_

_'Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try make it all okay_

A few days later she found a letter in her locker. She recognized the handwriting on the envelope as Inuyasha's. She hadn't spoken to him since the day she saw him with Kikyo. Part of her knew she needed to make a clean break but she was still too angry with him to speak to him. As she gazed at the letter in her hand she felt her rage begin to boil over. How could he? She knew what was in the letter. He was breaking up with her. Now after cheating on her for God knows how long he was breaking up with her. What an idiot! She wanted to throttle him.

She knew what the letter would say. It would be filled with excuses and apologies. He would try to placate her with words on a piece a paper. There would be an explanation that told her that it wasn't her fault it was his. He had fallen for another and it wasn't fair to either of them. The letter would make it sound as if he hadn't cheated on her. He would make it sound as if he was innocent. She hoped he didn't think she was dumb enough to buy the bull shit in this letter.

"Why you stupid inconsiderate jerk. When I get my hands on you you'll wish you had never been born. I hope Kikyo didn't want children because by the time I'm through you won't be able to produce any anymore," she shouted while ripping the letter to shreds.

She was so angry that she hadn't seen someone down the hall watching her. He winced at her verbal threat and almost felt sorry for the hanyou...almost. Inuyasha had brought this down on himself though. Kagome may be kindhearted but even she had her limits. The foolish hanyou should have considered her temper before cheating on her. He was personally disgusted with Inuyasha's actions because they weren't honorable. The man smirked. Oh well, it would be fun to watch Inuyasha suffer for his mistakes.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

She was sitting with Sango and Miroku during lunch. Both of her friends were just as furious at Inuyasha as she was. The hanyou was smart enough to avoid them. He must have seen the anger in her sapphire eyes. She hoped he was somewhere suffering because she wasn't his anymore and never would be. She hoped he couldn't close his eyes without seeing her face and feel the pang of guilt for what he had done.

Kagome let her eyes wonder around the cafeteria. A glint of silver caught her attention. She focused on it an saw it wasn't who she had originally thought it was. Instead of the hanyou (whose name she was refusing to say because it was officially a curse word) was his older half brother, Sesshoumaru. The two were as different as light and day. Where Inuyasha was rash and hot headed, Sesshoumaru was cold and calculating. The only thing that they had in common was the silver colored hair. Even their golden eyes were a different shade. Sesshoumaru's were a deep amber and Inuyasha's were a sun-kissed gold.

The young miko had to admit that Sesshoumaru was definitely the better looking of the two. She wasn't the only one either. Sesshoumaru had his own fanclub made up of every girl in the school with a three exceptions, which were herself, Sango, and Kikyo. The older Tashio didn't seem to care if he had a fanclub. In fact he tended to ignore them. Actually, he ignored everyone. From what Kagome had heard from her now ex-boyfriend, the only person that Sesshoumaru paid any attention to was their younger sister, Rin.

Speaking of the hanyou he had just walked in. She looked at him in pure rage. When he saw her his ears flattened and he looked away quickly. Yeah he should feel guilty the jerk. Kiko walked up next to him and shot Kagome a smug look. The younger miko merely shrugged indifference. She wasn't mad at Kikyo really. The older girl didn't owe Kagome any kind of loyalty so she hadn't expected her to show any. Now Inuyasha was a different story. It really annoyed Kagome that she had been the last one to know the truth when she should have been the first.

_You knew exactly what you were doing_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

After school Inuyasha walked up to Kagome with an apologetic face. She knew what was coming and had no intention of letting him get away with it. Kagome stood and looked at him with anger while he proceeded to explain himself.

"Kagome, I want to say that I'm sorry. I heard that you saw me with Kikyo a few days ago and I..."

She didn't let him finish, "Don't you dare say it, Inuyasha. Don't tell me you're sorry. Only an idiot would believe you and I'm not an idiot. You cheated on me. Enough said."

"But Kagome..."

"No. Not this time Inuyasha. I won't forgive you for this easily and I don't see why you care if I do. It's not like we're dating anymore. Now do us all a favor and leave me alone."

With that she stormed off. If she didn't leave she might do something Inuyasha would regret and that wouldn't be right. She began to grumble when she realized that she had to walk home now. Sango was going to take her but her friend had to be home by a certain time. Stupid Inuyasha making her late like that. She should go back and throttle him anyway.

She glanced over when she heard a car beside her. It was Sesshoumaru. He was smirking and there was amusement in his eyes so she guessed he had seen the scene between her and Inuyasha. Nothing amused the dog demon more that seeing Inuyasha miserable. She stopped and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Do you need a lift, miko?" he asked.

"I thought you hated me," she commented.

"I don't hate you. You just didn't matter before."

"What's changed?"

"Nothing permanent. You amused me. I've been waiting to see that foolish hanyou get what he deserved for a while now. I figured the least I can do for the entertainment is give you a lift since your friend had to leave."

She hesitated then shrugged, "Yeah, I could use a ride."

He dropped her off at her home. She smiled at him, "Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

The demon just shrugged and drove off. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. It was nice to know that every once and a while something would go right. She didn't have to walk home.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

Kagome looked at the woman standing across from her. It had been a day or two since her last encounter with Inuyasha. Now his girlfriend was standing across from her with that smug look on her face. The young miko really didn't want to deal with this. She had been in a good mood because she was going out with her friends later that day. They had all decided they needed some fun. Ayame and Sango were also very determined to find her another guy but this one would be ten times better than Inuyasha could ever be. Kagome had debated on arguing with them but decided against it. Why not let them? It could be fun.

Kikyo continued to smirk, "Hello, Kagome."

"Kikyo," Kagome said in a carefully neutral tone.

"How have you been since...you know...Inuyasha dumped you?"

"Fine actually."

This didn't seem to make Kikyo happy, "I thought you knew he had been cheating on you."

"I did but it doesn't bother me anymore."

"I knew about you. I was the one that talked him into leaving you. It wasn't very hard."

Kagome got the feeling that Kikyo wanted to make her upset and jealous. The girl tilted her head and a spark of temper showed in her blue eyes, "If that's true then you deserve each other. When he gets bored with you then I'll be there laughing because then it'll be your turn."

Kikyo didn't like this response. She huffed then stormed off to her little group of friends. Kagome just shook her head with a smile. She was very pleased with herself at that moment. She loved telling Kikyo off like that. Sure she hadn't expected the cheerleader to show her any loyalty but that didn't stop her from being pissed at what she did. Kagome was just angry at Kikyo though. She blamed Inuyasha.

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday School answer_

_Repent yourself away_

Kagome was enjoying herself. The three girls had agreed to go to their favorite club and just let loose for a night. It was a Friday night after all. They could sleep in tomorrow and it wasn't like they were going to drink. The club was a no tolerance place anyways. All the drinks there were non alcoholic. That suited the girls just fine. The men that groped at them didn't have an excuse that way so they were free to punch them as hard as they wanted and not feel guilty about it later.

They were dancing and just having a good time right now. Sango and Ayame were dancing with their boyfriends, Miroku and Kouga. Kagome would alternate between watching, dancing solo, and dancing with someone that asked. Then the oddest thing happened. She wasn't sure she could explain it now but she had somehow ended up dancing with the most unlikely person...Sesshoumaru. He looked just as surprised as she was and he was. Sesshoumaru had come here to unwind. Now here he was dancing with Kagome of all people.

Neither of them questioned it really. For some reason it just seemed right. Ayame and Sango were watching and got identical Cheshire cat grins. They now had a candidate for their 'find a guy ten thousand times better than Inuyasha for Kagome' project (they really needed to shorten that name). It would have been perfect if a certain hanyou had just left things alone but nooo. He just had to mess everything up.

"Sesshoumaru, what are doing with Kagome?!" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru pretended to think about it for a moment. He looked around the room then down at Kagome. His golden eyes focused on Inuyasha. Sarcasm dripped from every word when he finally answered, "It looks like I'm dancing with her."

"Ha ha. I meant why?"

"That's really none of your business, little brother."

Inuyasha growled and was about to say something else when Kagome's temper reached a breaking point. Her blue eyes burned with rage, "Don't say a thing. Sesshoumaru is right. It's none of your business who I do and do not dance with anymore. Remember?"

His ears flattened, "Kagome..."

"No another word. You lost your chance the minute you put that letter in my locker. You didn't even have the guts to tell me face to face. You had to tell me through a piece of paper. If you thought that would make things easier then you have another thing coming. I'm not going to forgive you for that. I won't just forget that you didn't give me enough courtesy and respect to tell me face to face," she shouted at him then turned and stormed off. "I'm sorry guys but I've got to go."

Sango and Ayame glared at the hanyou for ruining the moment. They were about to tear a strip off of him themselves when Sesshoumaru walked past them in the same direction Kagome had went. The two girls smiled then. Maybe things weren't ruined after all.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you were doing_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

Inuyasha wasn't happy. Every time he spoke to her Kagome would tear a strip off of him...like right now. He was trying to tell her that Sesshoumaru was bad news and that she shouldn't go anywhere near him but that hadn't gone very well. She had given him a frigid look and said the only person who was bad news was him. He had been the one to cheat on her after all and end things between them the way he had. She would also never believe any of his excuses so he might as well stop trying to give them to her. Everyone else may fall for his innocent act but she wasn't buying it. Then she had ordered him to leave her alone because her life was no longer any of his concern.

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

Kagome was still fuming. How could he think for one moment that she would listen to him after what he did. She sure as hell hoped he didn't really expect her to. That would make him an even bigger idiot that she thought he had been. She would never listen to him again and she sure as hell wasn't ever going to depend on him again.

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

Kagome was happy. She honestly was. The Friday Inuyasha had interrupted their dance, Sesshoumaru had given Kagome a ride home and had asked her if she had any plans for the next day. She hadn't so Kagome had spent the entire day with him and she had found that he wasn't as bad and everyone thought. Sure he was distant and quiet but he was also smart and honorable. Two things Inuyasha could never claim to be. They started to go out together more often over then next few weeks and Kagome began to realize something that made her both happy and nervous. The good news was she would never want to be with Inuyasha again.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you were doing_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

"Kagome!"

She turned to face the hanyou who had called her name. Kagome neither smiled nor frowned. She was actually feeling kind of indifferent to him now. A small smile formed when she thought of why. Inuyasha thinking the smile was for him smiled back.

"Kagome, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I wanted to know if you've forgiven me yet. What I did was wrong and I really am sorry."

She considered for a moment then nodded, "I guess I have. What you did really doesn't matter to me anymore now."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

A smooth voice answered for her, "She means she had more important things to think about now."

Kagome looked over her shoulder as a pair of arms snaked around her waist, "I told you I was coming."

"You were late so I came to you."

Inuyasha just gaped. What else was he suppose to do when his cold hearted bastard of an older brother came up and hugged a girl. Not just any girl but Kagome and she was letting him. He looked from one to the other. Sesshoumaru had a knowing smirk on his face that annoyed Inuyasha. Kagome was blushing slightly with a small smile as she looked at the dog demon.

"I guess that means you're ready to leave," she commented. She turned to Inuyasha, "We've got to go."

The two of them turned and began to walk away. Inuyasha still stood there like and idiot trying to process what had happened. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with a smile, "I love you."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes at him but understood what he meant. It was his own way of saying he loved her too though it did make him sound like an arrogant jerk. Well, she supposed he was an arrogant jerk but that was beside the point. She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled, "Never again, Inuyasha, because I found someone new."

_Never again_

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think please._  
_


	6. The Fool

This is my first InuKags oneshot. Well, actually, it's my second but for some reason my other one just vanished. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this oneshot. The song is called _The Fool_ by Lee Ann Womack.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the song.

* * *

**The Fool**

Kagome walked into the club with dread. She knew what she would find and really didn't want to see it. They say that the girl always knows when her man is unfaithful. She was deathly afraid they were right. She had suspected her boyfriend of cheating for several weeks now. The thing was she had no proof. It was just little things that seemed to change over the last week. He seemed nervous and occasionally avoided her. There were gaps in his answer when she asked how his day went. It was like he was dodging something.

Sango had asked Kagome if she wanted to go out with her and Ayame. The girls wanted to have some girl time together since it had been a while. Each were busy with their own lives in high school and their respective boyfriends. Kagome agreed mostly because she wanted to talk to her friends about her feelings. The down side was she knew she would see him there if he was cheating on her. The club Sango had chosen was Inuyasha's favorite club. If he had a girl on the side he would be there.

The three girls walked in and Kagome saw him but to her surprise he was alone. Inuyasha was wearing his usual jeans and red t-shirt. His silver hair was long and looked like silk. The dog ears that told the world he was hanyou were laid back and his golden eyes seemed sad. She knew then what the problem was. He wasn't cheating on her but he wanted to. Her blue eyes moved across the room in the direction he was looking. A sigh escaped her as she saw who he was watching. The most popular girl in their school, Kikyo, was sitting over there. She was also Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.

Sango's voice dragged Kagome out of her thoughts, "Hey, Kags, it's karaoke night. Why don't you sing a song?"

"You know I don't sing in public, Sango," Kagome stated with a smile. Her friends were always trying to convince her to sing.

"Oh come on, Kagome," Ayame begged. "There's even a theme tonight so you have to agonize over which song to pick. It's heartache night. Please for us."

Kagome was about to continue refusing but then reconsidered her response, "Alright but just this once. After tonight you'll have to promise to leave me alone about it."

"We promise," the two girls said at once.

So Kagome walked up to the stage and told the band what she wanted to sing. They nodded and got ready. Kagome sat down on a stool in front of the microphone. The moment the first words left her mouth all eyes move to her.

_You don't know me but I know who you are_

_Mind if I sit down_

_Do I look familiar if I don't well I should_

_I'm sure you've seen me around_

Her eyes met Kikyo. The cheerleader had moved across the room so that she was sitting across from Inuyasha. The two of them had been talking about something and Kagome was sure she didn't want to know what it was. Inuyasha wouldn't meet Kagome's eyes. He knew who she was talking about and, from the look on Kikyo's face, so did she.

Kikyo recognized Kagome. People often commented on how the two of them could have been twins except for their eye color. Kagome's was a deep sapphire blue but Kikyo's was a chocolate brown. However other than looks the two women had very little in common. Kagome liked books and was a straight A student. Kikyo liked fashion and gossip. The only thing they had in common other than the face in the mirror was a mutual interest in the hanyou currently sitting across from Kikyo.

Kikyo had broken up with Inuyasha because she had developed an interest in another hanyou named Naraku. He had asked her out and she had agreed. Unfortunately that meant that she had to leave Inuyasha. Naraku and Kikyo had broken up about a week ago and now the cheerleader wanted Inuyasha back. From the way Inuyasha was reacting she would be able to have him back without much effort.

_I know you've probably heard my name_

_Though we've not been introduced_

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

Kikyo had never been introduced to this girl before. She had heard of her from everyone else. The day Inuyasha had started dating her everyone told her about the girl. They knew that Kikyo wanted to have the hanyou back and she would need to know about her competition. Though Kikyo didn't believe this look a like was competition. Inuyasha was only dating her because of their resemblance.

Kagome released a mental sigh or resignation. She knew Inuyasha still loved Kikyo. He was only dating Kagome because she was almost a perfect replica of the woman he loved. She was such a fool. Maybe it was time to move one and find someone that loved her because she was Kagome. Surely there was someone out there like that. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and held back the tears. She didn't want to leave him. For better or worse, she loved him.

_If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink_

_I've got something to say_

_It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep_

_I heard him call out your name_

_This ain't the first time he's done it before_

Inuyasha looked at the girl he had been dating for the last month. He knew she loved him and that she knew he cared about Kikyo. Kagome gave him a knowing look and he jerked his eyes away from her. His eyes looked into Kikyo's chocolate orbs. He remembered that Kagome had been really pissed at him last week because he had called her Kikyo. That hadn't been the first time he had mixed the two up in his head and called Kagome by the wrong name. He hadn't meant too and felt bad for it. The hanyou just didn't know how to get past his feelings for Kikyo. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could. His gaze drifted back to Kagome and stayed there this time. Something began to stir within him. Some unknown emotion that desperately wanted to break free. Perhaps he was a fool.

_And it's hard to face the truth_

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

It was hard to admit but she was definitely a fool. That was what Kagome thought as she watched Kikyo grab Inuyasha's hand. He didn't pull away. The girl on the stage looked away from them. She was really tired of being a fool. After tonight she was through. She wouldn't be the fool anymore. She would let Inuyasha go and then work on mending her broken heart. Once her heart was pieced back together she would be able to move on and find somebody knew. All Kagome wanted right now was to be loved. She wanted someone to see her as Kagome and love her. Then she wouldn't be the fool anymore.

_I know love is a fragile thing_

_And I'm trying hard to make it last_

_But it ain't easy holding on to my dream_

_When he's holding on to the past_

Kagome had tried really hard to make things work. She had done everything she could to make Inuyasha see her and not Kikyo. None of it worked. He kept holding on to the past and no matter what anyone said he wouldn't let go. Kagome realized that this was the way things would be a couple of weeks ago but she had ignored it. She hadn't wanted to admit that Inuyasha would never love her. The thought had been too painful. Now it would be impossible to keep going the way things were. Their relationship couldn't go any further as long as he still loved his ex. That left only one option. She would have to let him go. She didn't see Inuyasha pull his hand away from Kikyo.

_Just one more thing before I go_

_I'm not here to put you down_

Kagome drew in a deep breath and tried not to cry. She didn't like Kikyo but it wasn't her fault really. Inuyasha was the one that couldn't get his emotions under control. Kikyo was merely taking advantage of that. The younger miko looked Kikyo in the eyes as she continued to sing.

_You don't love him and that's a fact_

_Girl I've seen you around_

It was wrong to bring that up. Kagome knew this but she couldn't help it. It was the truth. Kikyo didn't love Inuyasha. If she did then she wouldn't have left him for Naraku. That hadn't been the first time that Kikyo left Inuyasha either. There had been others that had caught the cheerleader's interest for a time. Inevitably she would get bored and bounce back to Inuyasha because being single for too long was such a pain for Kikyo. It annoyed Kagome even before she was dating Inuyasha. Kagome always believed that Inuyasha deserved better than that. He didn't seem to agree. What a fool. They were both a couple of fools.

Kikyo's back stiffened. How dare she? That woman was suggesting that she was a whore. The cheerleader looked at Inuyasha expecting there to be anger on his face. It had always made him angry when anyone insulted her before. To her surprise Inuyasha's eyes were on Kagome. There was some unidentifiable emotion in the golden depths and it made Kikyo nervous. It wasn't anger.

_But you've got his heart in the palm of your hand_

_And it's breaking mine in two_

'_Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

Kagome paused for a moment as her eyes turned to looked into Inuyasha's. Did he really understand what she was trying to say? Did it matter to him that she was going to be heartbroken now? Would it change anything? She gave him a bittersweet smile. Things would never change, she realized. She would always be the fool and so would he. Now they would be a couple of miserable fools.

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

There were loud cheers as Kagome let the last word of the song die. She stood and walked off the stage. The young miko waved to her friends and walked out of the club. She couldn't stay there anymore. Not with him still inside with her. He would know that she had just ended their relationship. It was all she could do for him now. She stopped in the park and looked up at the sky. There was a sound behind her. She spun around and was surprised to see Inuyasha there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He hesitated then shrugged, "I…I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't want to be the fool anymore, Kagome. When I asked you to go out with me, I never intended to go back to Kikyo." He drew in a deep breath, "I still don't. I know that I'm still having issues with my feelings for Kikyo and I know that hurts you…But I…I don't want Kikyo." He looked into her eyes, "I want you."

She stared. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Kagome walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. No fever. He reached up and took her hand in his. His golden eyes didn't leave her blue ones.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I don't think I can ever stop caring about Kikyo but…she's no longer the most important person in my life."

"I thought she was."

"So did I, until she held my hand earlier. It didn't feel right anymore." He raked his fingers through his hair. Inuyasha was aware that he wasn't good at this. Talking about emotions and stuff had never been his strong point. This wasn't easy for him. He had to tell her though and he had to be honest. Otherwise, he would lose her and he didn't think he could stand that. The very thought of losing Kagome hurt more than actually losing Kikyo. "I...damn it…."

His frustration was somewhat amusing. Kagome smiled to ease both of their minds. She understood what he was trying to tell her and that was what mattered. The smiled helped him a little. If she smiled that meant she wasn't angry or sad. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. I'm listening."

He pulled her close. She felt his breath against her ear as he spoke so quietly that only she could hear him. The words were slow and the tone was filled with nerves. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you too."

"Does that mean you won't leave?"

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere."

The next day, Inuyasha saw Kikyo with yet another guy. To his surprised it didn't hurt. The usual sharp pang he felt wasn't there. Instead he only felt a small amount of regret. Someone stepped up next to him. He looked to see Kagome there. She smiled up at him. He returned the smile and slung an arm around her shoulders. They walked down the hall towards their friends.

"So are you still a fool?" he asked her.

"I'm still in love with you, so I suppose I am."

He grinned, "But you're my fool."

She laughed, "Can't argue with you there. But now you're 'the fool who's in love with the fool, who's still in love with you'."

Inuyasha gave her a mock glare, "I am not a fool."

"Sure you are. But we're both a couple of happy fools."

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	7. Over and Over

Here's another oneshot. It's sesshkag by the way. The song is Over and Over by Three Days Grace (my fav band just so you know). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing even if I wish I did. Then I'd be rich by now.

**

* * *

Over and Over**

Kagome couldn't do this. She didn't want to go through this...again. Hadn't she learned her lesson the first time? Obviously not. If she had then she wouldn't be here. She'd be...well she didn't know where'd she be but it wouldn't be here. What she couldn't figure out what how it happened. How in the world had she fallen in love with Sesshoumaru...again. Every time she convinced herself she didn't care about him something would happen and she would find herself in this position...again.

Not that she'd tell him of course. That would be suicide. Everybody in the school knew that Sesshoumaru was unapproachable. He didn't talk to anyone nor did he seem to want to. Everyone was beneath his notice and those that forced him to notice them generally didn't walk away without a limp. He was their high school's bad boy. What was ironic was he was also the most attractive and intelligent male as well. The intelligent part what what caught Kagome's attention first. From there she was lost.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

It didn't matter what she did. She couldn't get rid of these feelings. Just when she believed she had her feelings under control, he would walk around a corner and prove her wrong. She couldn't stand it anymore. It was driving her mad. What did she do to deserve this? Why does she do this to herself? She knew better. Of course it was her own fault for being attracted to the smart, good-looking demon type of guy. If she had any brains she would have been attracted to the smart, good-looking _and_ sociable type of guy. But noooo. She just had to chose the one that hated everyone. Just her luck.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru, there he was. Kagome caught herself staring and mentally glared at herself. She looked into her locker and began to berate herself once again. One of these days, she would listen to herself. Unfortunately that day didn't seem to be today.

"Hey, Kagome."

She turned to see her best friend, Sango approaching her. "Hey, Sango. What is it?"

"I have to play chaperon for my little brother and his friends today so I won't be able to take you home. I'm sorry."

The miko shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It won't kill me to walk. Is Miroku helping you with the chaperon task?"

Sango smiled, "Of course. We did have a date planned today. He said there's no reason we can't spend time together and watch Kohaku and his friends."

"Perfect. You're six month anniversary is coming up isn't it?

Sango got a dreamy look in her brown eyes, "Yeah. He told me not to make any plans because he would take care of everything." She suddenly frowned, "Then he told me it would all be a surprise so he wouldn't tell me what we were doing. The suspense is killing me."

Kagome laughed, "Oh, Sango. You really need to develop a little more of a romantic outlook on life."

"Hey, Kagome, Sango."

The two of them turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku approaching. The two boys were fairly popular and broke the collective hearts of almost every female in the school when they took girlfriends. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been dating for a little over a year. The two of them had a date tonight as well. Kagome was now the only one of their group that was single. She would tell none of her friends why. They wouldn't understand. They would only tell her what she already knew. Falling for Sesshoumaru was bad for her health. How could she explain that she couldn't help it?

"We should get going, Sango. Wouldn't want to be late," Miroku pointed out.

"Right." The two of them walked towards the parking lot where Sango's car was parked. "See you, Kagome."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a concerned look. "Are you walking home?"

She nodded, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

The hanyou didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? Me and Kikyo could probably drop you off before going to the movies."

She shook her head. Kagome couldn't let them do that. They'd been looking forward to this movie for a week. She didn't want to be the reason they were late getting to it. A little walk wouldn't her her. "No, you two go enjoy yourselves."

He nodded, "Alright. I better get to my truck. Kikyo is probably waiting."

"Have fun, Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome walked out the front doors of the school and let out a sigh. It was difficult watching all her friends find happiness with someone while her love life was nothing but misery.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

She's made it perhaps three blocks before she noticed a familiar red mustang pull up beside her. Behind the wheel sat none other than the object of her current annoyance, Sesshoumaru. What in the world did he want? She stopped and waited for him to tell her.

"Need a lift?" he asked in that smooth emotionless voice that melted the hearts of so many, including hers.

She swore she meant to say no. The word was in her head and her mouth opened with that word ready to come out. But somewhere between her mind and voice box the word changed and what ended up coming out was, "Sure."

'Now why in the world did I say that?' she demanded of herself mentally. Too late now. Kagome climbed into the car and sat next to the demon that terrified everyone in their school. She gazed at him through the corner of her eyes. Come to think of it. There was a better question.

"Ummm, Sesshoumaru, why did you offer me a lift?" she asked cautiously.

He glanced at her and pulled back onto the road then looked forward again. "Yesterday, you helped a little girl in the park. She was being picked on by some older kids."

Kagome frowned, "Yes but how did you know about that?"

"That girl is Rin, my little sister."

"I'd never met her, and I've been to your house when I was visiting Inuyasha."

"She is my adoptive sister and lives with my mother. If you'll remember correctly, I live with my father and stepmother."

"Oh..." She thought about it for a moment then remembered. "Inuyasha has mentioned it before. Her birthday party was just three weeks ago and he went. I remember because he asked me what kind of present a six year old girl would like. I didn't realize that girl was the same one."

"I'll give Inuyasha credit for being a good brother," Sesshoumaru stated. "He cares for Rin." Those cold amber eyes moved to Kagome. "I visit Rin everyday. She's particularly attached to me. When I saw her yesterday, she told me what had happened. I recognized your scent on her so I knew who had saved her."

"So this ride is a thank you?" she asked incredulously. Kagome didn't know he could be grateful for anything. He seemed so arrogant. Like he deserved all the good things that happened to him without even trying.

He pulled up in front of the stairs that led up to the temple. "Yes."

Kagome stared at him in shock and felt her heart give a thud. There it went again. She was trying very hard not to have these feelings but it would seem her heart had a mind of it's own. It didn't help that he was showing her a side of himself that no one else got to see. The big brother in him that loved his little sister would make her heart melt like butter every time she thought of it. Damn it.

She opened the door and climbed out of the car. As she shut the door she said, "Thanks for the ride, Sesshoumaru."

He examined her through the open window for a moment. Kagome could have sworn she saw a spark of something close to interest in those amber depths. Sesshoumaru nodded and drove away.

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

The next morning, Kagome stepped into school. She expected everything to be the same as yesterday. There wasn't any reason for things to change after all. Sango danced up to her with happiness bubbling around her. Kagome couldn't help the smile. Her friend's date had obviously gone well.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Hey, Sango. I take it things went well last night."

Sango nodded. Her attention was suddenly drawn to something behind Kagome. The miko turned and saw a girl approaching Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew what was coming. As expected the girl asked Sesshoumaru if he would like to go out someplace after school together. Everyone had backed away because Sesshoumaru was not known for his kindness when rejecting others. His cold eyes landed on the girl and to everyone's surprise he didn't say anything cruel. Instead, he simply said no.

As he walked away the girl asked slowly, "Can I ask why?"

He glanced back at her and seemed to debate on answering her or not. Finally he said, "Because I have interest in another."

Kagome felt her heart drop. He was interested in someone now. The whole school would talk about it all day now as they tried to figure out who it could be. Kagome looked at her locker and tried not to show how upset she was. She wished she'd stayed home that day. Then at least she wouldn't have to hear them decide who it was he wanted. The only part that would be important to her was that it wouldn't be her.

"Kagome."

Sango's called brought Kagome back to reality. The miko looked at her friend with curiosity and saw she was pointing at something behind her. Slowly, Kagome turned and nearly squeaked in surprise. Standing behind her was non other than Sesshoumaru. He smirked at her surprise as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Ummm...Sesshoumaru. What...I...you..." Kagome forced herself to stop talking and take a deep breath. "Let me try that again. What brings you over here, Sesshoumaru?"

"I wanted to tell you that my mother wishes to meet you. Rin has told her of your actions and she wants to thank you."

"She doesn't have to..."

"I'll take you after school," Sesshoumaru interrupted as he turned to walk away. "Don't be late."

Kagome felt her temper rise at his pushy attitude. If he were anyone else she would deliberately not be there. Unfortunately for her, it was Sesshoumaru. Whether she wanted to or not, she'd be there after school.

"What was that about?" Sango demanded.

"Remember that girl I helped the day before yesterday?" At Sango's nod, Kagome said, "That was his little sister. Sesshoumaru really loves his little sister."

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's retreating form. Why did she torment herself this way? She should just let these feelings go, but she couldn't. Kagome had to face facts. She was in love with Sesshoumaru.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

Inuyasha hadn't been standing that far away. He looked at Kagome then back at his brother. Without wasting anytime, the hanyou rushed after Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was very protective of his friends. No way would he let Sesshoumaru begin toying with Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!"

His older brother stopped and looked back at Inuyasha. They were outside now and alone. He'd known this would come. Inuyasha was an idiot, but he was a loyal idiot. Sesshoumaru would give him credit for that. The hanyou would protect his friends to the death if necessary.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. It was rare for Sesshoumaru to use his name. He shook his head. That wasn't what was important right now. "What are you up to? You better not be playing games with Kagome."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded. He knew how Kagome felt about Sesshoumaru. It was in her scent every time she looked at the demon. He was also aware that she was fighting those feelings with every fiber of her being. Inuyasha would not let Sesshoumaru take advantage of her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"She's my friend. Kagome is the best friend anyone could ask for. The least I can do for her in return for all she's done for me is protect her from being hurt," Inuyasha snapped out. "If you do one thing to harm her. If she sheds one tear because of you, I'll tear you apart."

"And I'll help him," Miroku's voice added.

Inuyasha glanced back to see Miroku and Kikyo standing behind him. Kikyo nodded in agreement, "As will I."

Sesshoumaru looked at them and nodded. "I do not intend harm for Kagome. If I did, she would already be hurt."

With that he turned and walked away.

"What is he thinking, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Only Rin understands him and his mother." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "But we can trust his word. Sesshoumaru is too honorable to lie. I just wish I knew what he was doing."

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

Kagome walked through the school. The final bell had rung and she was now making her way to the parking lot. What was she doing? She was about to go out and see the last person she should be around. Her heart did a quick flip in her chest. Damn it. She wished it would stop that. Sesshoumaru wasn't good for her. He could never be good for her. She should find a guy that would treat her right. That could hold a conversation for more that two minutes. Hell, she should find a guy that could love her back. That alone would be an improvement over Sesshoumaru, but noooo. She just had to fall for the one guy that she couldn't have.

"What was I thinking?" she demanded of herself. "This is a waste of my time. Life is way too short to live like this."

"Like what?" a smooth and calm voice asked behind her.

Kagome spun around, "Sesshoumaru, when did you get here?"

"I was looking for you," he stated. Amusement flickered in his eyes. "Sorry if I scared you."

"No, not at all." Kagome fidgeted. "Ummm...I thought I was meeting you by the car."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't leave. You seemed annoyed earlier."

"Because you were being pushy," she pointed out as temper sparked again. That still got under her skin even if it was Sesshoumaru being pushy. Being in love with him didn't prevent her from realizing he was a jerk. A really gorgeous jerk but still a jerk.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked and led the way to his car. The drive seemed to take forever to Kagome. She couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. Not only was she in a car alone with Sesshoumaru, but she was about to go meet his mother. How did she get herself into these messes? All she wanted out of life was a good guy that loved her more than he loved to breathe. Was that asking too much? Maybe it was since she was the one that loved him more than she loved breathing. That could be why her love life was this screwed up. It was punishment for having standards that were too high.

'Alright,' she told god silently. 'If you let me have my heart back, I promise to lower my standards. I'll only want a guy that love me more than other girls. Is that fair enough?'

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru and felt her heart give an immediate thump in response to him. Okay, so god wasn't in a listening mood today. She's just talk to him about this again later. Maybe even add some begging to the prayer.

She came out of her thoughts when the car came to a stop. Her eyes moved to the large manor next to them. So this is where Sesshoumaru's mother lived. It was beautiful and huge. Kagome climbed out of the car and swallowed nervously.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

"Relax," Sesshoumaru ordered her. "My mother doesn't bite people who've helped her young."

Was he actually trying to comfort her? Kagome looked at him incredulously. That was unexpected. The Ice Prince was reassuring her. Wasn't is usual m.o. to let other's worry themselves sick? How strange that he would suddenly change the status quo.

The doors flew open and the little girl Kagome now knew was called Rin came running out. She threw herself into Sesshoumaru's arms with a laugh as she called out, "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru caught Rin with ease that spoke of practice and smiled softly. Kagome's heart didn't stand a chance against such a smile. It was obvious that he loved his sister and this was a side of the Ice Prince no one at school got to see. Part of her wished she hadn't, because now she would never be able to prevent herself from loving him. In fact, with everything she learned about him she fell even more in love with him.

"Sesshoumaru," a smooth, musical voice said from the doorway.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru's mother for the first time. The demoness was beyond beautiful. It must be a trait that ran in the family, Kagome decided. The demoness walked forward with a small smile of greeting on her face. Her eyes turned to Kagome and the smile widened a little.

"You must be the young woman who helped my Rin," she said to Kagome. There was warmth in her voice as she held a hand out to Kagome.

Kagome took the hand with a nervous smile of her own. "Yeah." She winced. "That sounds like bragging."

"Why shouldn't you brag a little?" the demoness asked her. "You did something worth bragging over. No need to be so modest. At least not here."

Some little devil most have gotten a hold of her tongue because the next thing Kagome knew, she was saying, "I think I understand why Sesshoumaru doesn't know the meaning of the word humility now."

Kagome winced and couldn't bring herself to look at Sesshoumaru. He was bound to be glaring at her with icy eyes. Why in the wold has she said that? Now he'd definitely hate her. She risked a looked at him and saw he was watching her with...amusement? Did he go deaf while she wasn't looking? She thought for sure that he'd be mad at her. Now that she was looking at him, she wished he was mad. Then at least she wouldn't be melting into a puddle at his feet because amusement turned his usually cold eyes into the color of warm honey. Damn him.

His mother looked between the two of them with a private smile of her own. Who'd have thought that her son would finally find someone he would allow himself to relax around. She began to plan the wedding and the grandkids. So what if they weren't dating yet? A mother had a right to dream. Besides, it was only a matter of time. The demoness knew better than anyone once her son decided he wanted something nothing would stop him from getting it one way or another.

_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you_

By the end of the meeting, Kagome had completely relaxed around Sesshoumaru's mother. The demoness absolutely adored Kagome too. The girl had brains and spunk. To the demoness's eyes, that was a good thing because she would need both to handle Sesshoumaru. Lord knew her son could be difficult at times. He got that from his father.

Kagome waved good bye one last time and climbed back into the car. She smiled at Sesshoumaru once they were on the road. "Okay. I'm glad I came. Your mother is one interesting person."

"I know," he replied simply.

"You know. Having a conversation is much easier when you participate," she informed him a little irritably.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her with amusement. This was why she interested him. No one but her had ever dared to get annoyed with him like this before. He usually wouldn't let them get away with it, but the miko was an exception to the rule.

"Stop that," she ordered him.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Looking at me like I'm amusing."

"You are amusing."

"That's fine but don't look at me like that." She looked out the window and added in a whisper, "I can't handle it."

"Why can't you handle it?"

Kagome cursed herself. She'd forgotten about his demon hearing. "Well...I...It's just that..."

"It's easier to have a conversation if you can finish a sentence," he informed her with a smirk.

Kagome glared at him. Even when he smirked, her heart seemed to long for him. The emotions she was trying to keep under control were boiling just beneath the surface and fighting to break free.

"Because you're very attractive and that get's worse when you're amused." Now why had she said that? She's meant to curse him for being a smart ass. Instead, she tells him the last thing she should be confessing to him. She should shut up, but now that she was started the words wouldn't stop coming. Later, she'd blame it on her temper. She'd never been good at keeping her mouth shut when she was angry. "In fact, everything you do seems to make it worse. I want to hate you because that's healthier for me. You're not even trying and you make me fall in love with you."

He pulled over on the side of the road and turned to face her fully. "And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because you hate me."

"What makes you think that?" he asked sounding perfectly reasonable.

Kagome thought he was nuts. "I'm human."

"Yes," he agreed easily.

"You hate humans."

"Not all humans. Just most of them."

Kagome's temper spiked again. "Will you quit dancing around? Do you hate me or not?"

"Not."

"See. I knew you..." She trailed off as what he said sank in. "What?"

"I don't hate you," he clarified. The smirk was back.

Kagome sat back against the seat and could only stare at him. She couldn't ask him just what he did think of her. Just because he didn't hate her didn't mean he loved her. Did it? Of course not. He could just find her entertaining. That was probably it. She was a source of amusement for him. Still, that was better than hating her.

While her thoughts ping ponged around in her head, Sesshoumaru was debating on what to say or do next. Finally he put the car into drive and took her the rest of the way to her home. It was dark by the time they got there. He got out of the car with her with the intention of walking her to her door. One look at all the stairs that led to the temple had him considering a way to get to the top. Instead of walking up them, he lifted her up – surprising a squeak out of her to his amusement – and jumped up to the top. He set her back on her feet and tilted his head in consideration.

Kagome's entire body tingled from being held by him. Did he have any idea what he did to her? She'd never felt like this about anyone. He had to know. It's be in her scent and he had a keen nose. The only question was, what would he do about it?

"Kagome."

A chill ran down her spine. This was the first time he'd ever called her by name, and it sounded as if he was caressing her with his voice. She looked up at him, and the next thing she knew, her mind was shutting down. Sesshoumaru had leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Electricity shot through her, making her knees buckle. He wrapped strong arms around her as he deepened the kiss. Kagome's lungs began to beg for oxygen. The rest of her body told the lungs to shut up because who really needed air anyway.

Eventually the lungs won and she had to breathe. Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against hers and hid just how strong his own reaction had been. He allowed a grin of pure male triumph to show on his face and nothing more. The miko was his.

"Okay," Kagome managed after catching her breath. "If you keep doing that, I'll suffocate."

"Does this mean you'd rather I left you alone?" he asked her knowing the answer. She didn't disappoint him.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and met his. "No that's not what that means. I don't need oxygen that badly. It just means that you should come with a warning label or something." She took a risk and asked, "Does this mean you actually like me."

"It's a little stronger than that but yes," he admitted. She'd need to hear it at least once. That would be all she got though. Sharing his emotions just wasn't his m.o.

Stronger than like, she thought giddily. Okay, so maybe loving him wasn't so bad anymore.

_Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

* * *

_

That's it. Hope you enjoyed. I think I'm going to do a series of one shots similar to the one called "They Say" that I posted. Well the theme will be the same. Each oneshot will revolve around some proverb or quote. Could be fun. I'd need some proverbs and quotes though. I'll work on that but feel free to send me some if you want. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this story._  
_


End file.
